Eventos sincronizados
by Zaradat Yan
Summary: Un temible Taiyoukai, una pequeña miko, y su extraño, breve encuentro cincuenta años atrás. 2do Cap: "La vida de un Taiyoukai".
1. La vida de una Miko

Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No hago este fic con fines de lucro.

**Eventos sincronizados **

c.c.c.C.c.c.c

Te lo ruego, escúchame y sigue sonriendo, Virgen María

Si me oyes hacerme pedazos, aguantando la respiración y temblando en este rincón del mundo,

Ilumina mis ojos, que están nublados por las lágrimas y no pueden ver ni el cielo.

(Rurutia – Hohoemi no María)

c.c.c.C.c.c.c

**Capitulo I.- La vida de una miko**

"_Duérmete, duérmete…"_

La fría noche había caído. Kaede estaba sentada en la oscuridad de su choza; sus fríos, delgados brazos rodeando sus piernas flexionadas y su frente apoyada en sus rodillas. Recargada en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, la niña temblaba en espasmos y sus parpados se sentían pesados por tanto llorar.

Aferrándose a sí misma en la oscuridad, Kaede intentaba esconderse del mundo.

"_Duérmete"_ – se decía desesperadamente en susurros una y otra vez, como si fuera el mejor mantra del mundo. Su cuerpo se mecía involuntariamente al compas de su voz – "_Duérmete, duérmete, duérmete…"_

Pero su mente no la obedecía, parecía un revoltijo de ideas; tantos oscuros pensamientos, tantas tristes emociones, tantas cosas dentro de ella que gritaban y luchaban unas con otras por ser escuchadas, todas empapadas por la tristeza, hundiendo todo lo que la mantenía a flote. Ahogándola.

Había sido un día extrañamente largo y corto a la vez. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que Kaede no podía recordar con claridad ni siquiera cómo y cuándo entró en su cabaña junto al templo, y se sentó en el frío suelo de madera a llorar. Pero ahora que estaba sola, era el momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Dentro de ella todo era un oscuro caos, demasiado revuelto para siquiera tratar de arreglarlo, así que, distantemente, Kaede decidió que lo mejor era comenzar con lo que estuviera fuera de ella. Lo primero que notó fue el agudo dolor en su cavidad ocular derecha, y se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte sus parpados, lo cual seguramente había causado que su herida se abriera de nuevo. Ella lo había olvidado por completo; ya no tenía su ojo derecho. Todo ese día había sido tan impactante, que la había hecho olvidar incluso su dolor. Al menos el físico.

Levantando un poco su cabeza – que parecía tan pesada como una piedra - relajó sus parpados y levantó una de sus pequeñas manos hacía donde antes había estado su ojo. Tocando suavemente el vendaje que cubría el hueco, se alivió vagamente al no sentir la tela húmeda y caliente; al menos no estaba sangrando. _"Una preocupación menos" _pensó tontamente, casi sintiéndose mejor.

Abrió su ojo sano y lo dejó acostumbrarse a la profunda oscuridad que la rodeaba. Mientras lo hacía, sintió algo áspero bajo sus dedos y volteó hacía su mano, solo para ver que era cubierta por una enorme manga. Forzándose más, intuyó que era de color blanco y de pronto su cerebro se desentumió un poco, haciéndola recordar que llevaba puesto - por primera vez en su vida – el atuendo de una miko. Se sentía áspero y algo pesado a comparación de su habitual sencillo kimono. Además, éste nuevo traje le quedaba un poco grande pues, si dejaba sus brazos descansar a su lado, las mangas del haori le cubrían las manos por quizás dos o tres centímetros. Eso era porque ese traje en particular, no estaba diseñado para ser propiedad de una niña de diez años, le recordó su mente.

Supuestamente, ella debía ganar el derecho para usar un traje de sacerdotisa cuando tuviera la preparación necesaria, quizás en un par de años, pero, las circunstancias la habían orillado a saltarse ese valioso tiempo de entrenamiento, y ponerse el atuendo que había sido reservado para cuando estuviera realmente lista. No ahora.

Definitivamente no ahora.

Aún peor, lo que la había obligado a vestirse así –recordó Kaede -, estaba muy lejos de ser un evento alegre o esperado: el funeral de su hermana mayor, Kikyo.

Su mente, que la había mantenido alejada de la comprensión de la realidad, ahora la forzaba a enfrentarla por cruda que fuera; ese día, Inuyasha había atacado la aldea, solo para hacerse con la perla de las cuatro almas, y había traicionado la confianza de su hermana, causándole una herida mortal.

Al principio, Kaede no entendió lo que estaba pasando. Estaba en la cabaña descansando para terminar de recuperarse de su reciente perdida ocular, cuando escuchó un terrible estruendo y luego muchos gritos. Torpemente, se levantó y salió de la choza para ver que estaba sucediendo; y lo que vio la confundió e impresionó al mismo tiempo: Inuyasha se dirigía al templo, con un puñado de aldeanos con lanzas y palos persiguiéndolo. Entró destrozando el techo y luego salió de nuevo, esta vez, con la perla de Shikon en sus garras.

Kaede no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y la única idea que llegó a su mente fue la de buscar a su hermana para que ella pusiera orden o le explicara lo que sucedía -lo que se pudiera hacer primero- así que salió de la cabaña con dirección hacia el bosque, donde Kikyo le había dicho que iría a recoger plantas medicinales, pero, mientras corría, escuchó un grito que sonó por sobre el ruido de la aldea.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Kikyo antes de lanzar una flecha hacía el hombre mitad bestia, que atravesó su pecho.

Y por un instante, todo quedó en silencio.

Kaede se quedó petrificada en su lugar, "_¿Qué está pasando?" _se preguntaba, y, sin voltear a verlos, supo que los aldeanos pensaban lo mismo. Todos se quedaron quietos sintiendo como el mundo a su alrededor se detenía.

-Kikyo…miserable ¿cómo te atreviste?- escucharon decir a Inuyasha antes de que cayera dormido bajo el efecto de la flecha selladora, atrapado en el árbol Goshinboku, el árbol del tiempo.

Entonces, el mundo comenzó a girar de nuevo y todos corrieron hacía Kikyo, quien se había arrodillado mientras se tocaba el hombro con dolor. Kaede fue la primera en llegar a ella.

Aún con todo lo que había pasado, y todo lo que había visto, Kaede le preguntó quién la había lastimado, porque le parecía imposible que Inuyasha, el chico que tantas veces las había protegido y ayudado y en quien Kikyo confiaba plenamente, hubiera podido hacer algo así. Simplemente no podía ser cierto y aún con toda la evidencia, su mente luchaba por alejarla de lo obvio.

Cuando Kikyo colapsó frente a ella, Kaede gritó desesperada, como si así pudiera evitar que su hermana se fuera. Pero no importó lo mucho que gritó o lo fuerte que la abrazó, su hermana se fue y ella se quedó allí, sentada en el suelo, aferrada a un cuerpo que perdía su calor a cada segundo.

No podía creer lo que sucedía. Para ella, su hermana siempre había sido tan fuerte y había salido victoriosa de tantas y tantas batallas, que la mera idea de que pudiera morir le había llegado a resultar irreal, ilógica.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así - quizás solo unos minutos, quizás solo unas horas. No era importante - llorando hasta que sus sollozos se volvieron silenciosos y sus ojos ya no tuvieron más lágrimas que derramar. Entonces pudo escuchar de nuevo el mundo alrededor de ella; gemidos y llanto flotando en el ambiente.

Enfocando para ver más allá de sus propias lágrimas, Kaede observo a su alrededor; los aldeanos estaban allí, junto a ellas, algunos llorando, otros en un sepulcral silencio pero todos tenían una profunda tristeza en su mirada, y en el aire estaba impregnada una terrible sensación de angustia e inseguridad. De pronto, como si alguien le hubiera arrojado agua, Kaede se despabiló y recordó lo que su hermana había dicho sobre quemar la perla de Shikon para que no hiciera más daño.

Para que no causara más tristeza.

Viendo la fragilidad en la que el pueblo se sumergía, Kaede no supo bien como, pero reunió fuerzas de donde no tenía para dejar el cuerpo de su hermana reposar en el suelo y se levantó casi sin ser consciente de ello. Algo en ella le decía que debía ser fuerte para darle fuerza a todos a su alrededor.

-¡Traigan una camilla y ayúdenme a llevar el cuerpo de mi hermana Kikyo hasta el templo! – gritó ella, sorprendida de que su voz saliera tan clara.

Como si se acabaran de despertar, algunos hombres corrieron a alguna choza y trajeron la camilla, para luego levantar con cuidado a Kikyo –en cuyas manos estaba la perla de Shikon- y llevarla al templo de la aldea, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Kaede se dio cuenta de que la parte delantera de su kimono estaba empapada con sangre, tornando el amarillo anaranjado en un rojo profundo. Se quedó parada un momento, sintiendo unas aplastantes ganas de llorar al ver la sangre que Kikyo había perdido. La sangre que debería estar en el cuerpo de su hermana y que ahora manchaba su kimono.

-Señorita Kaede – escuchó la voz de una aldeana que se acercaba con lágrimas en los ojos hacía ella. – Señorita, debe darse prisa y quemar esa joya, por su hermana – le dijo. Seguramente había notado que se había paralizado. Volviendo a la realidad, Kaede miró el rostro de la mujer, que estaba lleno de arrugas y con una mirada de dolor en sus ojos, luego asintió, distante, y corrió hacía su cabaña.

Parecía moverse automáticamente. Su cerebro le mandaba toda la información que podía sobre funerales. Sabía que, a falta de una miko o monje en el pueblo y sin tiempo para ir a buscar uno –pues la perla de Shikon debía ser quemada inmediatamente- ella tendría que hacerse cargo del funeral; recitar las oraciones, hacer los rituales necesarios y luego incinerar el cuerpo.

Todos esperaban que ella lo hiciera, y su hermana así lo querría.

En alguna ocasión había visto apoyar en algún funeral a Kikyo, y tenía al menos la idea de cómo hacerlo.

Cuando entró a la cabaña buscó entre las ropas de su hermana el traje de miko más pequeño que había. Extrañamente, ningún recuerdo fue removido en su memoria al ver las ropas, parecía estar totalmente distante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como suspendida lejos del alcance del dolor. Cuando lo encontró, Kaede tomó el traje y -quitándose el manchado kimono que llevaba- se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo, tomó los pergaminos con oraciones que había en el templo y corrió al patio donde ya habían llegado con el cuerpo de su hermana.

Kaede no lloró mientras leía las oraciones, ni sintió nada cuando fue el momento de quemar el cuerpo. Ella solo se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego que se movía suavemente mecido por el viento, como si algo en el fuera inevitablemente atrayente, aunque no sabía que era. Escuchaba llanto a su alrededor pero no podía apartar la vista del fuego mientras las tibias lagrimas bajaban por su rostro, una detrás de otra.

Pero ella no las notó. La negación la mantenía alejada de todo.

Ella incluso no sintió nada cuando las cenizas fueron llevadas y enterradas frente al santuario que había pertenecido a su familia desde algunas generaciones atrás. Y tampoco sintió nada cuando los aldeanos se acercaron a ella para darle su pésame.

Pero, al anochecer, cuando todos regresaron a sus hogares y ella se quedó sola viendo la tumba de su hermana, un remolino de emociones la golpeo de pronto y se percató de la aplastante tristeza que había estado con ella todo el día, acompañándola, cubriéndola, y se dio cuenta de que el estómago le ardía horriblemente también.

De pronto, sintió el frío de la noche y escuchó el sonido de los grillos escondidos en la hierba, ella sabía que los grillos habían estado allí todo el tiempo, pero – al igual que la tristeza - no los había notado hasta ese momento. Parecía como si sus oídos hubieran estado tapados todo el día.

Kaede tampoco había notado realmente que se había hecho de noche hasta ese momento. Se dio cuenta de que todo se había oscurecido pero no parecía importante. De repente, nada parecía importante.

Viendo fijamente la tumba frente a ella se sintió más sola de lo que nunca se había sentido y más pequeña de lo que creía que era. El mundo se cernía sobre ella y Kaede era muy pequeña aún para saber enfrentarlo.

Giró y corrió hacía su cabaña, buscando un lugar para esconderse del dolor, un refugio que no existía. No se molestó en prender el fuego para alumbrarse o tratar de calentarse, solo se dejó caer contra una esquina y se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo su estómago aún arder mientras lloraba y gemía sonoramente. Se sentía muy cansada, quería que el sueño viniera por ella y la llevara muy lejos de todo el sufrimiento y la carga que ahora descansaban sobre sus hombros. Ella deseaba que alguien viniera a rescatarla, que alguien se sentara con ella en la oscuridad y la abrazara y la consolara.

"_Duérmete"_

Que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

"_Duérmete, duérmete, duérmete"_

Pero nadie llegó.

Ya nadie llegaría nunca a salvarla. Y ella lo sabía. Porque desde ahora, ella tendría que cargar con la abrumadora responsabilidad que su rol implicaba. Tendría que recorrer sola el doloroso camino de la batalla, oscuro y tantas veces triste. Porque ese era su destino. Porque así era la vida de una miko.

"_Duérmete…"_

Kaede no durmió esa noche.

* * *

Hola! vuelvo con otro fic de Inuyasha. Siempre me pregunté cómo habría sido un encuentro entre Sesshomaru y Kaede, y de esa duda surgió este fic. Creo que estos personajes tienen potencial para escribir sobre ellos (en especial Kaede, de quien no sabemos tanto). Este capítulo y el siguiente exponen la situación que cada personaje está viviendo en el momento antes de encontrarse.

Subiré el siguiente capi "La vida de un Taiyoukai" lo más pronto posible. 

**Como siempre, me encantaría saber sus comentarios y opiniones! Gracias por Leer. **


	2. La vida de un Taiyoukai

Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No hago este fic con fines de lucro.

**Eventos sincronizados **

c.c.c.C.c.c.c

Te has ido pero no olvidé, otro héroe se ha perdido  
El dolor se acumula con cada paso.  
Todas las lecciones que enseñaste y toda la luz que trajiste  
viven en los ojos de tu hijo

(Otro Héroe perdido – Shadows fall)

c.c.c.C.c.c.c

**Capitulo II.- La vida de un Taiyoukai.**

Esa noche el mar estaba muy agitado; las olas se alzaban oscuras y enormes para estrellarse en la costa. Y alto sobre las nubes, poderosos truenos advertían que pronto habría una tormenta.

"_El clima adecuado para el momento adecuado"_, pensó Jaken con ironía, viendo hacía el oscuro cielo.

Unos metros delante de él, parado a la orilla del mar, estaba su amo; sus largas mangas flotaban elegantemente con cada ráfaga de aire, al igual que su cabello y su estola. Jaken pensó que se veía como un fantasma blanco en medio de la oscuridad.

Un _enojado_, fantasma blanco.

Él pequeño demonio podía sentir la terrible energía demoniaca de su amo agitarse a su alrrededor, elevándose; no lo suficiente como para convertirse en un gigantesco perro demonio, pero sí como para ser fuertemente notada. Y por experiencia, Jaken sabía que _eso_ no auguraba nada bueno.

Él tragó saliva.

-"¿Amo?"- preguntó apretando el delgado, reconfortante báculo de dos cabezas en su mano.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru analizaba la información que su sirviente le diera minutos antes, girándola y girándola en su mente, y, con cada vuelta, su enojo incrementaba un poco más; al parecer el Clan de los Gatos Leopardo estaba reuniendo su ejército de nuevo y amenazaba con destruir todo lo que se pusiera en su camino para apoderarse de las tierras del Oeste. _Sus_ tierras.

¿Acaso creían que su osadía no tendría consecuencias? ¡Esos imbéciles se atrevían a desafiarlo, y semejante falta de respeto debía ser duramente castigada! Sesshomaru casi podía sentir su sangre hervir dentro de él, amenazando con nublar sus ojos en rojo y devolverlo a su verdadera apariencia. Él casi podía sentir su veneno concentrarse en sus manos, calentándolas y haciéndolas aún más letales. Y quizás solo se detenía de derretir algo para guardar toda su furia para el Clan Gato; quería destruirlos de una vez por todas. Quería matar y despedazar hasta el último de sus enemigos, para que nunca volvieran a intentar algo así. Especialmente tratándose de ellos, porque en otro caso, no le hubiera dado tanta importancia; simplemente habría ido a degollar y/o derretir ilusos en un parpadeo para luego seguir con su vida, pero, esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, el enemigo era uno de los clanes más poderosos y grandes a los que se había enfrentado su padre, y no podía darse el lujo de subestimarlos.

Sí, era verdad que el líder gato estaba muerto ya -lo cual era una considerable ventaja-, sin embargo, su padre –el demonio más poderoso de Japón- tampoco estaba vivo ahora, así que el contraataque dependía de su hijo, y de un cierto _hibrido_ del cual no quería ni acordarse y menos aún pedir ayuda. Porque, en realidad esto no estaría pasando de no ser por Inuyasha y su maldita madre humana; aquellos dos errores que habían manchado el linaje de su familia y sellado la muerte de su padre.

_Padre_.

El mar rugió de nuevo, tan agitado como su alma, y Sesshomaru lentamente miró a su alrededor. Esta playa, este lugar, casi parecía remover memorias dentro de él. En su mente, antiguos, opacos recuerdos comenzaban a surgir, y de pronto se dio cuenta; él había estado aquí antes, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, aquella noche en que vio a su padre por última vez. Aquella noche cuando la luna estaba llena y las piezas del mundo que él conocía se rompían una a una. La noche cuando el rencor y el dolor se instalaron definitivamente dentro de él para no dejarlo descansar nunca más.

Distantemente, Sesshomaru se preguntó cómo había llegado a éste lugar.

Este lugar…traía tantos malos recuerdos.

¡Y esos malditos gatos solo aparecían para complicarle la vida!; esos estúpidos llevaban siglos tratando de derrocar al Clan Perro sin lograrlo. Eran como una plaga difícil de exterminar, y, cuando creían haberlo hecho, de pronto aparecían de nuevo un poco más numerosos y siempre más fuertes. Lo cual, en retrospectiva, solo incrementaba su actual enojo.

Sin embargo, bajo toda su ira y todo su deseo de aniquilamiento, algo lo estaba molestando. No era muy importante, solo una nimiedad; absurda, susurrante y oscura, pero que no podía ignorar: su padre había derrotado al Clan de los Gatos Leopardo en ocasiones anteriores, sin embargo, nunca había logrado darles fin por completo, y, si su padre, un demonio tan sublime y poderoso no había podido detenerlos, Sesshomaru se preguntaba en secreto si él podría; él no era tan fuerte como su padre, no era tan magnánimo y al parecer tampoco era digno de ser heredero de su arma más letal: la Tessaiga. Y sin ella, _sin su padre_ y todo su poder, sería bastante difícil vencerlos, aún para él.

…_si tan solo no hubiera aparecido esa mujer humana…_

… _si tan solo no hubiera manchado su linaje emparejándose con ella…_

…_si tan solo no hubiera ido a salvarla…_

Si tan solo su padre siguiera vivo todo sería más fácil, como era antes, cuando él era joven y el mundo se extendía ante él, prometiendo grandeza y poder, y todo era seguro. Agradablemente, él se permitió un momento de remembranza a aquellos días donde no había errores, ni amantes humanas ni hijos híbridos ni sangre manchada. Ni verdaderas preocupaciones, aun cuando el Clan de los Gatos Leopardo hiciera amenazas como las de ahora.

Sesshomaru recordaba aquella primera vez cuando los Gatos no eran ni suficientes como para formar un ejército, pero se habían atrevido a entrar en las tierras del Oeste jactándose de ser suficientemente fuertes como para vencer al General Perro, así que su padre se había visto obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto.

En aquel entonces él era muy pequeño; sólo un cachorro que ni siquiera alcanzaba la década de edad, pero ya quería pelear con esos gatos. Deseaba combatir a semejantes insensatos, quería que pagaran por osar faltarle al respeto a su clan y a su familia. Sesshomaru quería echarlos de su hogar, pero, su padre no le permitió acompañarlo aquella primera vez que los enfrentó.

_La mañana era fresca y los rayos de sol ya alcanzaban las copas de los árboles más altos. Sesshomaru estaba en el jardín principal del palacio, parado junto a su madre. Su padre se acercaba con paso firme a ellos. _

_-"Estamos por partir" – dijo cuando los hubo alcanzado. Sesshomaru no quería que su padre se fuera sin contestar una duda muy importante, casi existencial._

_-"¿Padre, por qué no puedo ir?"- dijo Sesshomaru, porque hasta ahora, él solo había preguntado si podía ir, pero realmente no se le había ocurrido preguntar el "por qué no". Ahora se sentía un poco tonto por eso. -"Yo también quiero sacar a esos gatos de aquí" – dijo, parándose muy derecho, como su padre le había enseñado a hacer; un Lord debía hacerse escuchar, y la buena postura lo hacía ver seguro de sus palabras. _

_Su padre lo observó un largo momento, y luego sonrió para sí una suave y sincera sonrisa orgullosa. _

_-"Aún no tienes la edad para ir a luchar, hijo" – habló su profunda voz._

_Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué no tenía la edad para ir a luchar? Bueno, quizás fuera aún pequeño, pero él ya podía sacar veneno por sus dedos –no era mucho y eran apenas unos segundos, pero podía, lo cual significaba que ya no era un bebé ¿cierto? – y su padre había comenzado a entrenarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… ¿qué, no era eso suficiente? Además, había niños guerreros ¿no?_

_-"Pero, hay niños que a mi edad han ido a la guerra"- dijo a su "favor"._

_Por un breve momento, Sesshomaru pensó que había visto la sombra de un recuerdo pasar por los ojos de su padre; quizás aquellas batallas en las que había visto a niños pelear. Después de todo, si Sesshomaru sabía que había niños guerreros, era porque él se lo había contado. _

_-"Lo sé" – dijo su padre, de pronto bastante serio.__ Él__puso sus blancas, poderosas manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, inclinándose un poco para verlo – "Lo sé, pero no lo apruebo. El lugar de un cachorro es en su hogar, jugando, no peleando" –él hizo una pausa aquí, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera que su hijo pudiera ver algo que él veía – "Los niños no deberían ir a la batalla, ¿entiendes eso, Sesshomaru?". _

_Sesshomaru escuchó atentamente cada palabra, luego asintió lentamente, pero aun sintiéndose decepcionado. _

_-"Además, tú deber es cuidar a tu madre" – concluyó su padre con una sonrisa hacía ella. Sesshomaru lo observó enderezarse elegantemente y acercarse a su madre. Él levantó su mano y toco con el torso la blanca piel de la mejilla de su esposa en una delicada caricia que la hizo sonreír. Y a Sesshomaru también. _

_-"Volveré pronto" – le dijo su padre._

_-"Te estaremos esperando" – respondió ella suavemente. Su padre sonrió y la observó un momento más antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacía la entrada principal. Momentos después salía con su batallón en dirección al sur. _

Ahora, parado a la orilla del mar, Sesshomaru se preguntó en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

-"¿Amo?" – la casi lejana voz de Jaken lo llamó, posicionándolo por completo en el presente – "¿Qué haremos amo?"

Los recuerdos se disiparon con la brisa marina y quedaron lejos, muy lejos en su mente, junto con todo rastro de vacilación que pudo haber sentido. Una guerra se acercaba y él no tenía tiempo para dudas ni estúpidos sentimentalismos. No, no él. Nunca él.

Sesshomaru volteó para ver a su sirviente por sobre su hombro; su rostro impasible como siempre, pero aun algo sombrío.

-"Iremos a la frontera este. Los detendremos antes de que logren cruzarla" – dijo sereno, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con Jaken siguiéndolo pocos pasos detrás.

Él era ahora un Lord, el amo de las tierras en las que soplaba el viento del Oeste y era su responsabilidad hacer frente a los Gatos, estuviera o no su padre. Asumir las obligaciones que su posición acarreaba; eso se esperaba de él, y eso haría. Porque así debía ser. Porque así era la vida de un Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru brincó hacia la noche alzando el vuelo.

* * *

¡Por fin el segundo capítulo! No había podido continuarlo porque la universidad es muy demandante, pero me he propuesto terminar este y mis otros fics inconclusos.

Este segundo capítulo está pasando en sincronía con el primero, es decir, el día en que Sesshomaru se entera de que los Gatos atacarán, es el mismo día que Inuyasha queda sellado. Y, de cierta extraña manera, Kaede y Sesshomaru están pasando por momentos similares (aunque cada quien lo vive a su manera); ambos han quedado con enormes responsabilidades que parecen casi superarlos, ambos echan de menos a una figura que admiraban y junto a la cual se sentían protegidos. Ya veremos qué pasa después. ¡El gran encuentro en el próximo capítulo!

Quisiera aclarar también que este fic **NO ES UNIVERSO ALTERNO** en el sentido que no pretende cambiar la historia original de Inuyasha. Solo busco exponer una situación que bien pudo o no haber pasado.

Ahora quisiera contestar REVIEWS:

Angie-Arantxa, Lady-Innu, vallolett-14 : Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por darle una oportunidad a este fic que se sale un poco de lo que encontramos normalmente en fanfiction. net (creo que hay menos de veinte fics de Sesshomaru y Kaede aquí). Me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre este segundo capi.

CHICA: me parece que tu review no aporta nada a esta historia; no comentaste acerca de mi forma de narrar, de la trama, la caracterización de los personajes, o cualquier cosa que pudiste criticar, no lo hiciste, solo me pides que deje de escribir porque a _ti _no te parece que se mezclen personajes que no se hablan en la serie. En ese caso te pediría yo a ti que dejes de leer este fic porque no voy a dejar de escribir. Te sugiero que pases a leer fics de Inuyasha y Kagome o Sango y Miroku que es lo más común y seguramente son más de tu agrado. Aclaro, no tienen nada de malo esos fics, pero mi objetivo con éste fic es precisamente salirme un poco de lo cotidiano, de la típica historia con los típicos protagonistas y experimentar con nuevas situaciones y personajes que no han interactuado tanto entre ellos, quiero saber qué habría pasado de haberse conocido antes, tratando de no salirme mucho de sus personalidades. Y eso está bien, porque es solo un fanfic, y ¿dónde más que en los fanfics pueden pasar cosas así? O ¿crees que en la serie Sesshomaru viajará al futuro y se encontrará a Kagome y se casarán y tendrán hijos, o que Miroku un día se enamorará de Kagome o que Sango se enamorará de Inuyasha? Todas esas tramas existen y suelen ser buenos fics (algunos excelentes); todos los fanfics tienen algo que no se vio en la serie, y si yo quiero que Sesshomaru conozca a Harry Potter y reviva a su padre con las esferas del dragón también lo puedo hacer. Entonces será mejor que no sigas leyendo, pero, si quieres darle una oportunidad a este fic, si quieres saber cómo se manejará la historia y cómo terminará, por supuesto eres bienvenida a leer :)

Bueno ya me explayé mucho. Como siempre me encantaría saber sus opiniones y comentarios (de preferencia constructivos XD) acerca de este fic. Buena vibra chicos! :D


End file.
